


who?

by POGtoast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POGtoast/pseuds/POGtoast
Summary: ANGST ANSFTRTDS
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	who?

George and dream got in a fight abt who was the best switch  
dream yelled like the big man he was and made george cry and ran out  
Dream scoffed and called his side hoe

"Hey sapnap"


End file.
